Quand il a des idées
by Kiriara
Summary: Komui a fabriqué une invention pour protéger à tout jamais sa sœur bien aimée... Il a choisit ses cobayes et mis à exécution son plan. Qu'es-ce qui arrive quand pendant l'expérience Lavi en fait des siennes ? Et que fera t-il ensuite ? /!\ EN PAUSE CAR SESSION D EXAMEN /!\
1. Chapitre 1 : Folie scientifique

**Titre : Quand il a des idées...**

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire cette fois-ci sur le couple Kanda x Lavi ! J'espère la faire plus longue que l'autre. Enfin voilà quoi Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Disclaimer : Non D gray man ne m'appartient toujours pas mais l'idée de l'histoire si :D **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser pleins de reviews ! (et je remercie au passage ceux/celles qui avaient commentés ma 1ère fic sur Allen et Cross !)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Folie scientifique**

C'était un beau matin à la congrégation. Lenalee apportait du café aux pauvres scientifiques épuisé et à son frère. Elle aurait parié qu'il serait en train de dormir profondément dans son bureau et qu'il aurait fallu que Reever vienne pour réveiller Komui en lui parlant de son mariage et puis elle aurait frappé son frère qui serait en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps afin qu'il la lâche. Mais c'est avec un Eureka de victoire qu'elle fut accueilli ce matin là.

-Nii-san ? Tu as réussi à travailler toute la nuit ? s'étonne t-elle (bah oui en comparaison des autres scientifiques le contraire aurait été normal x))

-Bien sûr ! Je tenais absolument à finir ma nouvelle expérience. Oh du café ! Merci ma lenalee !

Elle s'est bien sur doutée que son frère avait pris en otage la machine à café mais en ce moment même elle était plus interessé parce que avait encore inventé son frère plutot que comment il était resté éveillé.

-Dit moi nii-san, c'est quoi cette superbe invention ? tenta t-elle l'air très interésse, en souriant et en joignant les mains, bien sur elle était plus effrayée pour ses amis qu'interessée.

-Ah tu vas voir Lenalee ! C'est une idée qui m'est passée par la tête et si ca marche alors je serai reconnu meilleur scientifique du monde !

Komui tendis une fiole dans les airs d'un air triomphant tout en riant de manière machiavélique. Rire accentué par son visage de savant fou qu'il avait à cet instant.

-Avec ca je suis de protéger ma pure et innocente soeur ! dit-il tout en riant à nouveau.

Lenalee ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre sur qui cette expérience allait être testée. Elle voulu suivre son frère mais ce dernier était parti à une vitesse folle. Reever arriva affolé. Le rire de Komui qu'il avait entendu n'avait rien de bon. Ils se regardèrent tétanisés avec Lenalee avant de partir à la poursuite du grand intendant.

Il finir par le retrouver, certes ils étaient dans un état de crise cardiaque avancé mais ce n'était pas le problème. Ils virent Komui parler avec quelqu'un mais ils n'avaient pu distinguer qui cette personne était et lorsque Komui revint en sifflotant ils se jettèrent sur lui en l'attachant bien fermement, mieux valait-il être prudent avec lui. Ils l'interrogèrent de la manière la plus mencante qu'ils purent et Reever avait même tenté sa botte secrète avec Komui, ce dernier avait presque cédé et s'il il n'était pas attaché il se serait volontairement jeté sur Reever (affectueusement si on puit dire XD). Mais rien ne lui fit cracher le morceau. Lenalee et Reever décidèrent de garder un oeil sur lui pour le reste de la jouréne et de la nuit.

Le lendemain on entendit 3 cris simultané. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a réveillé Lenalee, Reever et Komui. Ce dernier souriant aux anges. La porte de son bureau fut littéralement explosé par un coup de pied et on puit voir apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte une aura particulièrement maléfique. Ou plutot 3 aura maléfique.


	2. Chapter 2 : Plan réussi et moqueries

Voilà voilà la suite pour ceux qui auraient été curieux de voir ce que Komui avait inventés et qui étaient les heureux élus qui avaient servis de cobayes *tousse*.

Sinon voilà ! Bonne lecture (disclaimer : non d gray man n'est pas à moi...)

Lenalee se figea de peur. Reever également et même si intérieurement il était parti dans un fou rire incontrolable il ne le laissait pas paraitre. l'instinct de survie surement. Komui lui qui avait put se relacher (par un komulin sortit de nulle part), se tenait d'un air triomphant. Air qu'il ne garda pas longtemps quand l'un des cobayes voulu lui donner un bon coup de poing, qu'il bloqua avec son calepin.

-KOMUI EXPLIQUE NOUS CE BORDEL ! hurlèrent les 3 voix en coeur.

Lenalee en restait stupéfaite, elle reconnaissait parfaitement les victimes. C'était Allen, Lavi et même le Maréchal Cross n'avait pas été épargné. Elle comprenait pourquoi ces 3 là. Après tout son frère avait dit vouloir la protéger non ?

Alors que cette dernière était pris dans un monologue de pensées, les 3 élus étaient pr^t à massacrer Komui avec respectivement, le bras gauche, un marteau et Jugement. Alors que les 3 s'apprêtaient à se venger (ne serait-ce que pour le torturer) quelques autres exorcistes vinrent sauver la vie d'un Komui étrangement effrayé.

Cross était retenu par Lao Shimin de Cloud, Allen par Marie et Krory et Lavi par Kanda, sauvant de justesse le grand intendant.

-Non tu vas pas me lâcher Yû !? Laisse moi le tabasser ! commença Lavi rejoint très vite par les cris de Cross et Allen qui quémendaient la même chose.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! Et qu'es ce qui te prend d'un co-

Kanda se stoppa dans sa phrase, il avait l'impression que les épaules de Lavi étaient moins larges et plus délicats. Il relâcha sa garde sous la surprise et Lavi en profita pour se libérer et se retourner vers un Kanda perplexe pour mieux lui crier dessus.

-Non mais vous avez vu ce que ce cinglé nous à fait à moi, Allen et au Maréchal !

Kanda, Cloud, Marie, Krory (et une Miranda paniquée ainsi qu'un Tiedoll sortit de nulle part) restèrent bouche-bée. Bien vite tous excepté Marie, Krory et Miranda partirent dans un fou rire incontrolé. Kanda et Cloud les premiers. Leurs chers enquiquineurs respectifs s'étaient vu changer de corps pendant la nuit. Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire étant donné qu'ils avaient été changés en femme...

Kanda, après s'être calmé, balada son regard sur tout le corps de Lavi. Un visage féminin, d'étroites épaules, une poitrine, une taille fine, bon il avait compris que ce lapin ne plaisantait pas.

-Et bien Cross tu m'avais caché ça, j'aurai passé volontairement mon temps avec toi alors ! plaisanta Cloud.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, répliqua ironiquement Cross vexé.

-Tu as l'air plus sérieux aussi, commenta Tiedoll, dit moi ca doit t'enrager. Si je me souviens bien tu ne supportes pas la compagnie des hommes non ?

Cross se crispa sur le coup. Effectivement ca allait être un gros problème mais il n'eut pas le temps de jeter son dévolu sur Tiedoll et Komui. Lao Shimin venait de le prendre sous ordre de Cloud afin qu'il(elle XD) viene avec elle.

Du côté d'Allen, il était en train de se disputer avec Kanda, dispute à laquelle se rajouta Lavi qui n'avait visiblement pas fini de cracher son soul sur Kanda. Et bien vite ca dégénera en surnoms ironiquement affectueux. Les deux principaux interessés se retournèrent vers Komui afin de réclamer un antidote pour reprendre un corps "normal" mais ce dernier profitant de la distraction de ses cobayes s'était enfui. Lenalee s'était approchée d'eux.

-Je-je vais aller chercher mon frère mais vous allez devoir rester comme ça un moment je-je suis vraiment désolée, dit -elle s'une voix qui se voulait rassurante et sincère.

Les deux exorcistes finirent en dépression. Kanda ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux une nouvelle fois. Et alors que la dispute avait recommencée Lenalee avait demandé à Reever de chercher son frère à sa place. Elle s'était placée derrière Allen et avait passé ses bras sous les siens pour l'entrainer avec elle.

Deux des trois cobayes ayant été enlevés de force Lavi s'attendit à la même chsoe mais heureusement pour lui personne ne le fit. Même Kanda se lassa et finit par s'en aller.

*Lavi décida d'aller déjeuner en espérant que personne ne l'embeterait plus. Evidemment tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Il décida de ne pas trop y prêter attention. C'était sans compter sur un Kanda visiblement heureux à l'idée de se venger. Ce dernier s'installa en face de lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien ca va ? commença Kanda avec un air inquiet purement ironique.

-Tant d'attetion de ta part, mon rêve se réalise, plaisanta Lavi énervé.

-J'ai l'impression que tu attires beaucoup de regard indiscret.

Effectivement, les plus curieux étaient très intéressés par sa nouvelle physionomie. Ce qui eu le dont d'agacer Lavi. Mais il décida de ne pas laisser Kanda gagner. Non ce serait lui faire trop plaisir alors il se mit en mode "trouver des parades contre les moqueries de Yû".

-Et toi le premier j'imagine, tenta Lavi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Kanda manqua de recracher le peu qu'il venait de boire et s'énerva subitement. Heureusement pour son interlocuteur il arriva à garder un minimum de calme.

-Tais-toi baka d'usagi, je ne suis pas prêt de m'interesser a toi ! dit-il en se mettant de profil afin de ne plus regarder Lavi. Et il espérait secrétement que Bookman arriverait pour lui fermer le clapet et même l'enguirlander un peu.

Voeux exaucé ! Bookman qui cherchait son disciple arriva a son habitude en donnant un coup de pied parfaitement orthodoxe à Lavi, comme il le disait.

-Mais ca va pas Grand-père ! J'ai encore rien fait là !

-Tu n'avais qu'a ne pas t'en aller comme ça ! Je te cherche depuis dix bonnes minutes dé- Mais enfin qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Et tandis que Lavi expliquait son calvaire, Kanda observait tout le spectacle en souriant intérieurement. Bookman coupa Lavi en pleine explication pour repartir se disant fatigué et en disant que son disciple n'avait qu'a régler ça tout seul.

-Je me demande bien où ce cinglé de grand intendant a bien pu se cacher.

-Ca ne me dérangerait pas que tu restes comme ça encore un peu, tant que ca t'enerves moi ca me va, répondit Kanda en s'en allant.

Et alors que Kanda se levait pour aller s'entrainer. Une idée merveilleuse pour embêter Kanda venait de passer par sa tête. Après tout il pouvait bien profiter de cette forme féminine un peu non ?


End file.
